Dear Diary
by Candy.Cane.Stixs
Summary: Poor Abe keeps trying to make a move on Mihashi, but every time fate intervines and the two are forever interrupted, I guess Abe just finally gave up. Multiple pairings here.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to put the disclaimer and what not here because that seems to be the silently accpeted norm of this site, maybe later i'll try going against the grain, but since i'm a blatant nuub(sp?) ima just do wat everyone else does for now, so, without further ado. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing at all in this story except the possibly craptasic plot, even the random stupidity is not mine, though it may be later, who knows? anywhozles, characters belong to Ookiku Furikabutte, or Big Windup or whatever that third way of spelling it is**

* * *

_**April 27, 2005**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, Abe-kun told me to eat more after hearing that my weight had dropped again, but this time it was only two kilos, so I don't think that he was too worried, he only instructed me to eat one extra onigiri at practice. I don't get why losing just two kilos is so bad, but if Abe-kun is so worried about it, then I guess that there's gotta be a reason, so I'll just do as he asks, it's fine by me.**_

_**Practice went by as usual today, nothing seemed to be wrong with my pitching, in fact, Abe-kun said that he thinks my pitches have gotten a bit faster, but he says that I should still be careful with upping my speed cuz I might lose my control. I was gonna try to practice my speed and control, especially now that the tournaments over and I don't have to worry about my arm and shoulder as much, but Abe-kun said that I shouldn't pitch more than 100 pitches at most cuz we still got practice matches and scrimmages and what not, so I still have to be careful and conservative of my pitching arm, even though the tournament is over, so I'll follow Abe-kun's instructions cuz I can still pitch if I do, even if not as much.**_

_**Oh, school went by ok as well. Tajima-kun brought sooo much FOOD! He said that it was in celebration of something important, but I can't really remember what it was right now, but I do know that it wasn't his birthday, so I don't feel too guilty at eating all the food that he had offered me. When I told Abe-kun about all the food, he got a little mad at me cuz some of the food had sashimi in it, and I think that he still doesn't want me to take chances with dangerous foods since a lot of teams scheduled practice games and what not with us after the tournament, Abe-kun says that it was because of my amazing pitches during tournament, that everyone was really impressed at my control and my "fastball," but even though he, and the rest of the team tell me that, I know that I'm not worth anything if I don't have Abe-kun doesn't give me a sign to go off of.**_

_**Still, I have to admit that being able to pitch like this feels amazing! Thanks to Abe-kun, I really have become an actual ace, and I've been able to pitch against seeded schools! At Mihoshi, I never would have even been able to think about doing such a scary thing, and now, with Abe-kun, and everyone else, the thought is a little easier to think about, though remembering the matches still scares me, and some of the teams we'll be playing again because they asked to play practice matches with us! I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold them off again like I did in tournament, but if Abe-kun pitches then it should all be fine, I know it'll all be fine, cuz Abe-kun has never lead me wrong yet! The only reason I did even halfway decent during tournament was because of Abe's perfect pitch calling, he can always analyze batter data and field strategy so well that I must seem completely useless. I know I've gotten a bit better at remembering some of the batters' preferences, but in comparison to Abe's abilities, I'm pathetic, so I just keep pitching what Abe-kun tells me to pitch, no matter what, at least that way, I don't have to worry as much about messing up like I usually do during games, cuz he always helps me out, no matter what, I really am happy that Abe-kun is my catcher.**_

_**It's getting late, so I guess I'm gonna end this here, I think I covered most anything anyway, so it's okay.**_

_**Oh! I wanna make one last comment, I'm also very thankful, that Abe's my catcher as well, truly, truly thankful.**_

_**-----**_

"Mihashi!" came Tajima's beyond excited voice during the lunch break.

"Y-yy-yes!?" Mihashi yelped since he was completely startled but Tajima's sudden out burst. Tajima, ignoring Mihashi's little panic, started talking again.

"I've got FOOD!!"

"F-food?"

"Yeah! A lot of it too! My mom made this huge feast the other night because my brother won his game, and there was so much, that no one at the house was able to finish it all, so I got this HUGE bento today!" Tajima slammed this giant bento box on the desk and opened it do reveal a medley of delicious, homemade foods. "You want some? It's _really_ good!"

Tajima pushed the box in front of Mihashi, just begging him to take some. By this point, Mihashi had begun to drool profusely at the sight of all the food, and now he looked at Tajima with eyes that just screamed thanks and reverence. He nodded his head rapidly and took the offered pair of chopsticks Tajima had produced. He also passed some chopsticks to Izumi and Sakaeguchi as well, so that they might part-take in the deliciousness that is Tajima's lunch.

They all gave a quick thanks to Tajima for his generosity and began to ravenously dig in to the poor, defenseless bento box. That box was empty after undergoing about three minutes of the attack and all four boys leaned back in their chairs, sighing with dumb, happy-go-lucky looks on their faces. Being the first to recover from the food induced stupor, Tajima again called out to Mihashi.

"Hey Mihashi!"

Jolted from his own personal stupor, Mihashi replied with a shaky, "Y-yeah?"

"Can you believe how many games we have even though tournaments over? Man, I am soooo SYCHED! I mean, there are so many pitchers I can't wait to go up against again! And just you watch, I'm gonna hit any and every ball pitched to me on the first throw! What about you Mihashi? I'm sure that are some batters you're lookin' forward to pitchin' against again, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, if I were pitcher, and I got that chance, I'd wanna see how much I've improved since the last time I'd last pitched to them." Izumi suddenly interjected, then he glanced around, casually.

Sakaeguchi nodded before adding his own two-cents, "Yeah, yeah, that does sound kinda fun, right Mi-?"

Mihashi's mouth was flapping open and closed as he looked around the little group. He began to speak some muttered, incoherent statements that seemed loosely bound together.

"PP-pppitch . . . ttt-ttournament . . . ii-iiimproved . . . II-iizz-zzumi . . . pp-pitching . . .bu-but, III . . ." At this point, Tajima interceded and Hamada entered the classroom.

"Your still scared to pitch against the tournament batters? Oooo! Wait 'til I tell Abe! He's gonna get mad at you!" Tajima laughed as Mihashi tried to say something against the idea. He was unfortunately cut-off by Tajima once more. "Oh! And Izumi"s not trying to take your place as pitcher, in fact I don't even think that Hanai or Oki are even remotely thinking about taking the spot either."

"H-huh?" Mihashi looked beyond confused as Hamada joined them.

"What's up Mihashi? You look kinda lost? Anyway, sorry I'm late all, I had something I had to take care of." Hamada glanced at Izumi who held his gaze calmly.

"Mihashi's worried that the _world_ is trying to take his ace pitcher's spot, but I think that as long as Abe catches, no one would even want to be within even 100 km of that spot!" Tajima bust out in laughter all over again while both Izumi and Sakaeguchi cringed and quietly agreed with Tajima. Mihashi looked between all of them even more confused than when the conversation first started.

"W-what's wrong with Abe catching? He's an amazing catcher! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to pitch!" He exclaimed.

Calming down some, Tajima responded, "That may be true but." He paused to giggle some more, "how can you stand all that nagging he does? He's forever saying 'Mihashi don't do this,' 'Mihashi don't do this,' or 'Mihashi be careful not to do this,' I mean he's worse than a Mom! It's more like he's some sort of overprotective wife or something!" And again Tajima lost himself to a fit of giggles.

"Yeah Mihashi. In all honesty, I think that you're the only pitcher on the planet that can put up with that sort of treatment." Sakaeguchi said.

"Huh" B-but-" At that time, the bell sounded for classes to begin again, and the conversation had to come to an abrupt end.

As the teacher droned on and on at the head of the classroom, Mihashi rested his head on his arms and looked out the window. _I don't think that Abe-kun is annoying at all, I mean, he only does that because he's worried about me, right?_ Mihashi thought about it more as the day passed slowly by . . .

"Mihashi! Wake up!"

_H-huh?_ "A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi tried to jolt up but tripped over himself, and his desk, in the attempt. Thankfully, Abe was able to catch his spaz of a pitcher.

"Jeez! Be a little more careful, will ya?" Abe held Mihashi up until he was sure that he wouldn't suddenly topple to the floor again. "And what are you doing sleeping during class? You know that you have to keep your grades up or you CAN'T pitch!" Abe shrunk back some after that because he had not meant to yell at his timid little pitcher like that. He watched both irritated and apologetic at how his outburst had caused Mihashi to start shrink into the back wall, whimpering.

With a sigh, Abe worked to compose himself.

"Mihashi"

"Y-yes!" Mihashi twitched in response.

"Come here"

Mihashi inched toward Abe, his eyes moving from place to place in nanoseconds but still managing to avoid Abe's steadfast gaze. Again Abe sighed and worked to compose himself in the face of Mihashi and his weird antics.

_W-why is Abe-kun here? He's really mad at me since he caught me sleeping. Why didn't Tajima or someone wake me up?_ Mihashi was now directly in front of Abe, who was still refusing to look his catcher in the eye.

"Mihashi, look at me" And with a jolt and a deep breath, Mihashi complied with a tentative look upwards. "I'm not mad at you for sleeping in class, I didn't mean to yell, alright?" Abe said as evenly as he could, even though he was thoroughly irritated at Mihashi for sleeping, he wasn't actually mad. "I would like to know why you're sleeping in class, are you having trouble sleeping again or something?"

_He's worried if I'm sleeping ok? W-well I guess he's not mad then…_ "N-no!" Mihashi exclaimed, surprising Abe somewhat. "I-I've been sleeping really really well recently! I fall asleep almost immediately when I get home!"

"Huh, is that so?" Abe smirked and began to walk out of the classroom, gesturing for Mihashi to follow him.

"Yeah!"

"That's good. I was kinda worried that all the up coming games were gonna freak you out, especially the match we have against Mihoshi. Do you still think about them?"

"Y-yeah, but I still don't wanna go back, I'm happy here and I'm happy staying with Abe-kun, cuz being with Abe and having Abe as my catcher makes me happy! I really have a good time when I'm with you Abe! Ok?" _Cuz I don't think that Abe-kun is too naggy or anything like that! He's just really worried about me b-because I'm so careless._

During Mihashi's sudden declaration Abe froze in his movements and looked behind him at the pitcher. _Did he really just. . .s-say all that? What the hell brought that on?_ Unaware of the slightest of slightest red tinge to his cheek, Abe asked Mihashi, "W-What the hell? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Huh? Ah. . .ah, uh. . ." Mihashi began to turn in circles mouth flapping as he tried to form something coherent to respond with.

_Dammit, gotta calm him down some before practice_ "Look, Mihashi, just . . . nevermind it, forget I asked, ok?" They began to walk toward practice again. "What was your weight this morning?"

"Uh! Uh! F-Fifty-one kilos!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean it went down!?"

"Uh! … Uhm!"

_Urk! _"It's ok, just make sure to eat an extra onigiri today, ok?" Mihashi nodded furiously. "And you're still avoiding dangerous foods right? The tournament maybe over but that doesn't mean you can let yourself get sick cuz we still have a lot of matches to get through."

"Right, uh, I don't think tha-" Mihashi paused for a second as he remembered what was in Tajima's lunch.

"Mihashi?"

"Uh, uhm, I… uh I!"

"Yes?" _Patience Abe, patience!_

"I…I had ss-sashimi for l-lunch today…." Mihashi reflexively cringed as he waited for them seemingly inevitable yell from Abe.

Abe took one deep breath so as not to yell at Mihashi for cringing at something so trivial. "Again, I'm not mad Mihashi, It wasn't a lot right? And you're not feeling nauseous or anything, right?" Mihashi shook his head in response. "Then it's fine, just make sure to be a little more aware in the future, alright?"

Mihashi beamed and nodded his head vigorously, beyond happy that he hadn't been scolded. They reached the baseball field shortly afterwards and joined the rest of he team. Upon reaching the meditation circle, the pair sat next to each other, between Tajima and Mizutani.

"So, did you get yelled at?" Tajima whispered to Mihashi.

"N-no! A-Abe-kun said t-that he wasn't mad at me… Hey! Why didn't any of you guys wake me up?" Mihashi whimpered with tear filled eyes.

"Because Tajima thought it would be funny." Izumi said from the other side of Tajima.

"Nu-uh! That's not what I said!" Tajima said to Izumi, then turned back to Mihashi. "That's not what I said at all!" He pleaded with Mihashi. "I said that I thought that it might help to move things along!" He ended in a frantic attempt that got Izumi to widen his eyes somewhat in surprise.

"M-Move things along how?" Mihashi asked with a completely confused and naïve look on his face.

Tajima looked at him with wide incredulous eyes, "You're not serious, are you?" Upon receiving an even blanker expression from the team's ace, Tajima sighed. "By moving things along, I mean," Tajima quickly glanced at Hanai then back to Mihashi. "I mean to get things going between you an-"

"Tajima! Mihashi! You boys are paying attention right? I mean, if we have our clean-up and pitcher getting nervous during a game because they didn't know how to relax automatically before hand, would really be a downer to the rest of the team, right?" Shiga-san cut in, mildly irritated that his players were ignoring him.

"Yes sir!" They said together and were then silent for the rest of the meditation practice.

While playing catch afterwards, Mihashi thought on what Tajima had said. _Helping me along? Helping me along with what? Is it my pitching? Did he notice something wrong with my pitching? Am I doing something wrong?_ Mihashi kept thinking while blindly throwing the pitches Abe called. Eventually, Abe noticed the pitcher's lack of focus and called him out about it.

"Mihashi!" The boy in question jumped up, startled from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it. . ." Abe said as he walked toward him.

"Oh! I'm fine! I can still pitch! I'm not doing anything wrong, I swear!"

Abe face-palmed as he stood before Mihashi, giving him a once over. "Alright then, let's get back to practice."

After a few more games of catch and pitching for a couple of the batters, practice ended and everyone began heading home. After awhile, the groups broke off into different directions until it was just Tajima, Mihashi, and Abe. Tajima kept fidgeting nervously during the entire walk until Abe finally had enough of it. "Tajima! If there's something bothering you then would you please just spit it out already! Jeez, I don't need another Mihashi on the team!"

At that Mihashi looked confused and Tajima finally broke. "I'm sorry Mihashi!"

"Huh?" Came Mihashi's brilliant response.

"Well, I shouldn't have pulled that stunt I pulled back at the classroom. Izumi gave me a strict scolding afterwards and I realize that he was right, if something's gonna happen, it'll happen on it's own, and I shouldn't try to play match maker." He sighed and hung his head, giving a slight side-ways glance at Mihashi, looking for some sort of understanding from the boy.

However, Mihashi just stared at Tajima with the greatest amount of confusion on his face that it had Tajima jerking his head up in surprise and disbelief. "You can't _be serious_! He can't be, right Ab-" Upon glancing at Abe he saw a lot of curiosity, but he also say a lack of comprehension on his face as well. "You've got to be kidding me! Are you both that oblivious! I thought that you, of all people Abe, would've noticed by now! Even I had the brains to see what was going on between me and Hanai!" Tajima screamed with some sorrow in his voice. After that he hopped on his bicycle and pedaled away as fast as his legs would take him. _Damn those IDIOTS! Dammit! Ah shit, it's a good thing that Izumi had talked to me, or that woulda gone really bad_ Tajima bitterly wiped his eyes as he pedaled home.

Abe and Mihashi watched as Tajima hurriedly ran away with an air of confusion so thick around them that it was almost suffocating. Abe was the first one to recover from the unexpected episode and speak. "The hell?"

Hearing Abe's voice, Mihashi found his own. "He seemed really upset."

"Yeah, I wonder what he was talking about. And what is it that I'm apparently supposed to be aware of? Was he calling me stupid or something?" Despite himself, Abe began to glare at the spot where Tajima had just been.

"I don't think that's what he was getting at Abe-kun, and he mentioned Hanai-kun as well, I wonder if he's ok?" Mihashi looked at Abe then with concern clearly written all over his face.

_He's really worried about Tajima, huh?_ Abe clenched his teeth and thought up a response to ease his pitcher's concerns. "I'm pretty sure that it's not anything too too serious, and if he still seems off tomorrow, just ask him about it, ok?"

Mihashi perked up a bit at the advice and his face relaxed a bit too. "Yeah, I guess you're right Abe-kun, thank you." He smiled at Abe.

Abe flinched upon seeing such a rare expression on Mihashi. "U-Uh, you're welcome, uhm, this is my turn, so uh, remember, your pitch count is at 80 pitches today and you've already used up 67 at practice today, so if you're gonna practice when you get home remember that you can only throw 13 pitches, got it?"

Mihashi nodded his head, and Abe nodded his in return. They then parted ways for the night and went home.

* * *

Okay, so! this is the first chapter of may first story! yeah ok, uh, can anyone else tell that i am currently beyond nervous?

Anywhozles, i'm just ahppy that i finally got my lazy butt up and posted something, and something slightly coherent even! hah check me out! sorry sorry sorry it's nervous jitters i SWEAR!! anyway, please fell free to comment and review, i would trruly appreciate it! oh! and fore-waring to you all, i'm pretty sure that i'm bad at plots since my inspiration usually just comes from some random one-part scene in my head that i spotaneously wanna right a story about, so please bear with me on this!

bye byes! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own absolutely nothing, no matter what I wish or others say!

* * *

**_April 28, 2005_**

**_Today Abe-kun went with me to apologize to Tajima for last night. The apology really seemed to have cheered him up, which made me really happy to see! I was also really happy that Abe-kun went with me to apologize to Tajima with me, I was so nervous, but with Abe-kun there, it seemed so much easier! Abe-kun really is an amazing friend to have, and I'm beyond lucky to have him._**

**_With all the practicing I'm doing, my pitches seem to be getting better and better, at least, that's what coach and everybody says, but I just wanna be the best pitcher for Abe-kun, cuz that's what he deserves. Abe-kun deserves an amazing pitcher! That can pitch balls faster than just 80kph. I know that Abe is forever telling me that I don't really need to pitch so fast cuz of my control, but I still wanna try to be better for Abe-kun, cuz that what he deserves, he's always deserved better than me._**

**_My pitch form seems to be getting better and with everyday that I practice, I think that I can feel my speed getting better and better too, however, I still just barely break 83kph, even after my arm is all warmed up. Plus, I can only through a few balls that fast in a row, so the pitch is still pretty useless for an actual game, but still, I'm sure that I'll be able to throw pitches that fast over and over again before the next tournament, I promise! And then, Abe-kun won't ever feel bad that he kept me as a pitcher, nope, not ever, I know it._**

**_But, I'm still worried that I'm gonna mess something up before that, actually, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna mess up before next tournament. I'm probably gonna mess up so bad that, that coach will have no choice but to take away my pitcher's spot and give it away to somebody! Despite what everyone might say about not wanting the spot because they think that Abe-kun is a nag, I'm pretty sure that when I mess up bad enough, they all won't hesitate to take the pitcher's spot away from me, no matter how much I don't wanna give it up, if they really have no choice, I think that coach might just drag me off the mound and lock me away in the dugout, oh no, she might even drop me from the team! Oh no, what am I gonna do! What am I gonna do? If I can't pitch, then, then_**

**_But I don't want everyone to hate me like at Mihoshi! That would be terrible! I don't wanna lose any of the friends I've made at Nishiura! That would be beyond terrible! I mean, what would I do if I lost Tajima or Sakaeguchi? Or Izumi or Hamada? Hanai or Mizutani? Or, or, any of them? What would I do if I lost them? If I lost Abe? What would happen if Abe-kun left me? What would I do then? I can't pitch without Abe-kun, or anything! I can't do anything without him! If I lost him, if I lost him, I don't know if I could ever pitch again. I know for sure that no one else would tolerate me. No catcher would wanna catch for me, because I'm too pathetic, I'm a worthless pitcher._**

**_I don't wanna lose Abe-kun, I don't wanna lose any of the friends that I've made either, I don't wanna, so to make sure that doesn't happen, I can't give up! I'll never stop working to keep that Ace spot that I've finally earned, through my own works, and I'll keep working to be a better pitcher, for Abe-kun, for my team, and for me._**

Mihashi had woken up early to get to the school as soon as possible. When he finally reached the gates, most of the kids for morning duties hadn't even showed up yet. Mihashi still hesitated to enter the school. He was scared stiff over apologizing to Tajima, the mere thought of it had kept him up half the night. Eventually though, he was forced to simply take a deep breath and march in there with as much confidence as the could muster.

Unfortunately his confidence only held out until someone snuck up behind him and scared it back out of him. "Mihashi? What are you doing here so early?"

A startled jump into the air, followed by the response, "A-Abe-kun!"

"Yes, so what are you doing here Mihashi? Do you have morning duty or something?"

"N-No, I-I … I'm um . . .I just . . ."

"You're here to apologize to Tajima, aren't you?"

Mihashi furiously nodded his head and then looked down at the ground, a frown on his face. _Ugh, I could kill Tajima right now for what he's doing to Mihashi_ Abe watched Mihashi for a minute longer before his irritation finally got the better of him.

"Hey Mihashi!" Mihashi looked up at Abe. "Since you're not doing anything, come with me." Abe began to walk away, toward the school, Mihashi following closely behind him. They entered the building and headed toward Abe's classroom.

It then dawned on Mihashi to ask why Abe was at the school early himself. "H-Hey, um Abe-kun?"

"Hnn?"

"Why are you here so early?"

"I have morning duty today."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm probably keeping you from-"

"Huh? Not really, I wasn't planning on doing it for another few minutes anyway."

"Then what-"

"You're too scared to apologize to Tajima, right?" Abe sighed at the surprised reaction he saw on Mihashi's face, and cut him off before he could start babbling some sort of false protest. "I thought so, believe it or not, Tajima usually shows up pretty early. In fact, a lot of the team shows up early to get in some extra practice here and there before school starts, so now seems like a pretty good time to do it, don't you?" He glanced back at his pitcher.

"Bu-but, um, I-I don't th-th-"

"I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

"To apologize, I'll go with you, if you want me to, that is." Abe wasn't sure wear that idea entirely came from. He himself wasn't even entirely sure that Tajima really deserved an apology when he was the one that had ran away from them. _But, if it means so much to Mihashi, then maybe it's worth it to help him apologize, then he might be able to put this whole stupid thing behind him_ When Abe looked back again to Mihashi, he was shocked by the look he received.

Mihashi was looking at him with big, sparkle eyes and this huge grin on his face. "Would you really do that for me Abe-kun?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Abe's eye twitched a bit as he responded.

"Thank you Abe!" Mihashi practically squealed and suddenly jumped up and hugged Abe tightly. Abe flinched at the uncharacteristic gesture. _Stupid Tajima_ He returned the hug awkwardly until Mihashi came back to his senses and quickly letting go, he backed away some from Abe.

"S-SSorry, guess, I was, uh, really happy…" Mihashi scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet, glancing occasionally at Abe, his face as red as a tomato.

Abe, in turn, watched Mihashi with a red tinge on his own face. He coughed to relieve some of the awkwardness that had come and said, "Don't worry 'bout it." Then they both continued on their way to the baseball field.

Tajima sat in the dugout watching as his teammates practiced, one in particular catching his interest. Hanai always came early to help out any of his other teammates with their practices, and when Tajima had found that out, he began coming early nearly everyday. A lot of the time, because of that, it was just the two of them alone. Tajima wasn't entirely sure when his giant crushing on Hanai had begun, but he usually blamed those practices alone. Now though, since there were many others there, Tajima just did a quick practice and then decided to relax in the dugout. Every now and again someone would come up to him and ask him if he'll help them with this or that, but he just declined. He didn't really feel like playing today, just watching, forever watching. In fact, he was so absorbed at the time with simply staring at Hanai that he hadn't noticed when the highly awkward pair walked in, or when they argued, loudly, or when they both headed straight toward him after said argument.

In fact, Tajima wasn't pulled from his staring until a stuttering, fidgety Mihashi was pushed right in front of him, seemingly trying to get his attention. This sight had Tajima finally looking away from the poor captain and focusing solely on what had Mihashi so flustered. "Are you ok Mihashi?"

Upon finally being noticed, Mihashi jumped at was thinking about trying to make one last break for it until he saw Abe glaring at him and decided that there was no backing out now. Mihashi replied to Tajima then with a shaky, "N-No…"

"Then what's up?" Tajima asked curiously.

"Uh! Um, I, I just wanted to apologize . . ."

"Apologize? For what?"

"F-For, for what I did . . . last night . . ."

"Last . . .night?" Dawning suddenly spread across Tajima's face, as he finally understood what Mihashi was getting at. "Oh! Hey, none of that was your fault!"

"Bu-but!"

"Listen, Mihashi," Tajima had stood and now took Mihashi by the shoulders, hoping to help him understand. "what happened last night was all on me. I was having a bad day and well, I guess I accidentally took it out on you and" He glanced at Abe. "and I'm really, really sorry about that, ok?"

"Huh?!?" Mihashi said startled and tried to jump back but was stopped by Tajima's hands, which were still on his shoulders. "Bu-but you don't have anything to apologize for! I mean, I shoulda realized that you were in a bad mood and maybe tried to have helped or some-"

"No, no, it's all _my_ fault! Cuz, even if I was in a bad mood, that doesn't mean that I shoulda taken it out on you Mihashi!"

"Bu-but!…"

At this point, the two played the blame game for another minute or so until Abe got so pissed at the both of them that he pulled them apart and, with a hand on each of their shoulders, yelled, "YOU'RE BOTH AT FAULT, HUH? HOW BOUT THAT!?"

They both stared at Abe for a while until Tajima burst out in laughter. Mihashi and Abe watched him, then Abe smirked and mouthed to Mihashi 'He's fine.' Mihashi smiled at that, then looked back at Tajima, who had begun to breathe normally again.

"I guess Abe's right, waddaya say Mihashi?" Mihashi froze for a sec at suddenly being acknowledged, then nodded his head profusely and stuttered out a "Y-Yeah!"

"Good! And think to make sure that we're on good terms, why don't me, you, Abe, and whoever else from the baseball team that can make it, why don't we all go to the festival that's tomorrow!"

"Huh?" Both Abe and Mihashi said in unison.

"The festival! There is one tomorrow, isn't there?"

"There is?" Mihashi looked to Abe for confirmation. Abe nodded in response to both Mihashi's question and inquisitive look. "Yeah, but there's no way we could make it."

"Huh? Why not?" Mihashi and Tajima now whined in unison.

They both gave him such puppy-dog looks that Abe almost caved under the pressure. "B-Because we have practice!" Abe said, a little too loud.

"No we don't." Hanai said, who had come to the dugout to return a bat and ended up over hearing the loud conversation. "Practice tomorrow was cancelled because Momoe-san said that she wanted to go to the festival. In fact, she said that it was a good idea for us all to try and go tomorrow so that we could have some down time before all of our upcoming games. Shiga-san also agreed, of course, because he believed that it would be a good place to practice relaxing and what not. They were gonna tell everybody when we got together to practice today. Were you guys already making plans to go?"

Tajima gave an enthused, "Yes!" in response to Hanai while Abe looked lost in disbelief and Mihashi just looked lost.

"Alright then." Hanai said, still not entirely sure of their answer. "Let me know your plans by the end of practice, alright? If we can get a lot of people to go then we need to set up meeting places and times and what not."

They all gave a shout agreement as Hanai headed towards the school, followed by a few other people. It was then that Abe remembered that he had morning duties and that he had best be getting to them before his teacher chewed him out. He departed with a hasty good-bye followed by Mihashi, who had decided to help him, since it was his fault that he was late. He gave Tajima a quick good-bye as well then rushed after Abe. Tajima watched the two of them leave and sighed. _Hanai had morning duties today too_ Tajima had been wondering how he was going to go to the festival not only with his friends but with Hanai as well. The thought had been consuming him nearly all morning, which is what had added the abnormal amount of focus this morning. He had been really worried that he was going to have to try and convince them to skip practice, when the chance of a lifetime gets served to him on a silver platter. Now he just had to make sure he didn't mess it up.

"Earth to Tajima!" Someone near screamed in Tajima's ear. He looked around, confused until he saw Izumi standing there next to him. "Oh, hey Izumi."

"Hey. So what's up? You looked completely zoned out there, did you finally ask Hanai to the festival or something?"

"W-What!" Tajima spluttered. "How did you know tha-oh right, forgot who I was talkin to."

Tajima rolled his eyes as Izumi smiled. "I'm just glad that you finally decided to take my advice and make the first move cuz I saw you talking to Abe and Mihashi earlier and I got worried."

"What? Why? Worried that I would try to force them to kiss or something?"

"Haha! I'd love to see their faces after that but, yeah, I was. You know that you have the bad habit of trying to force things, especially when your own attempts aren't working." Izumi gave Tajima a knowing kind of look.

Tajima simply brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah, and for your information, no, I didn't make any sort of move on Hanai, but you'll find out what's going on at practice today. See ya!" He called as he ran off toward the school building. _Hmph, I seem to be running away a lot lately_ Tajima ran all the way to class and sat down heavily in his seat. When class began, he rested his head on the desk and fantasized about the festival.

---

"Alright everybody listen up! Practice tomorrow is canceled, got it!?" Momoe-san called out to her team.

"It's cancelled?" Many cried out in bewilderment and excitement. A low rumble of murmurs and jubilant chitter-chatter broke out within the group after the announcement. Over all the noise came the voice of Oki. "Why is practice cancelled tomorrow?"

All the talking ceased after that so that the answer would be heard loud and clear. While Momoe took a nice long dramatic pause to mess with her team's heads, the horrific thoughts of some sort of slave-driver practice today ran nonstop through everyone's minds. After watching their faces get grimmer and grimmer, Momoe finally decided to answer Oki's question. "There is no practice tomorrow because Shiga-san believes that everyone should go to the festival tomorrow to practice relaxing, in fact, one could count that as practice in itself! Hmm, nix what I just said, there _is_ practice tomorrow, however, it is to relax! But! Because that is such a simple little task, we will all pull double time today and the day after tomorrow to help make up for it, got it?"

Momoe smirked at all the crestfallen faces around her, feeling quite proud of herself. When she felt that she had sufficiently basked in the depressed feelings of the boys, she began practice. Everyone broke off into their own separate little areas to practice the different aspects of baseball. Mihashi and Abe, of course went off to practice Mihashi's pitching. The first few pitches went as they usually did, but after a while, Abe stopped Mihashi.

"Mihashi, have you been listening to the pitch count I've given you? Are you only pitching that many pitches a day?" Abe asked.

"Y-Yeah! I always listen to A-Abe. . ." Mihashi mumbled.

"Your pitches seem kinda weak today," Abe walked over to Mihashi and took hold of his right arm, examining it. "your muscles also look kinda strained as well, what have you been doing?"

"Oh! Uh, um, I, I've b-been practicing throwing f-faster! Faster with control!" Mihashi said fervently feeling embarrassed at having Abe examine his arm like this.

"Fast with control, huh? With just the few pitches I let you have?" He looked up at Mihashi.

Mihashi, now blushing furiously, responded, "Y-Yes!"

Abe let go of Mihashi's arm and looked him in the eye. "You really don't have to work so hard to learn to throw a fastball, y'know that right?"

"But I wanna do it! For Abe-kun and myself! You deserve someone who can pitch well. . ."

As Mihashi looked away from Abe, it was Abe's turn to blush, but not as much. He muttered a near unintelligible "whatever," then walked back to where he had been catching earlier. Mihashi watched him go, feeling that he had upset Abe in some way. For the rest of practice, he pitched his very best for Abe, to try and make amends in someway for what he had said earlier. _Abe-kun's never really been happy about my wanting to pitch faster, but I really think he deserves a better pitcher than me, so, I'm gonna get better, no matter what! I just hope that I don't lose Abe-kun while trying_ He gulped and continued to pitch his best for Abe until the end of practice.

* * *

Happy Day of Silence everyone! Although in retro-spect, it's not really a happy day, is it? Still, thank you for eveyone who participated today, no matter what, what you did was appreciated by someone somewhere, I'm one of those someone's and I'm pretty sure that I know many others who are appreciative as well!

Back to the main topic! Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy reading it, and the ending kinda sucked, didn't it? I wasn't entirely sure how to end it so, basically, I BS-ed it, I hope it's not to to bad. Please review after reading! If you do review, can you answer me a question, were there italics in the last chapter? Cuz when I first uploaded this one, they didn't carry through and I had to add them separately, so I wanna know if they transferred in the las chapter, please and thank you if you answer my question! And, of course, many many thanks to those of you who have read it and reviewed it and/or alerted it! Thank you for liking my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**April 29, 2005**_

_**Today was festival day! I was really excited to go with everyone, and thanks to Ruri and Tajima, I was even able to wear a yukata! We played a lot of festival games together and Abe got me so much food! Oh! And Tajima also ate a lot, so much in fact, that Hanai thought he was gonna explode! It was really a fun night and I was glad to be able to share it with everybody and that they had a good time too.**_

Mihashi concentrated on the tiny images on his cell phone screen as he sat at his desk during break. He was typing up a response for one of them when Tajima walked up, lunch in hand.

"Hey Mihashi! Watcha lookin at?" Tajima said, trying to peek over at the screen.

Mihashi adjusted the phone so that they could both see while Tajima sat down in the chair in front of Mihashi. "They're different yukata that Ruri thinks would look good on me for the festival . . ." Mihashi said, still focusing on the pictures more than anything else.

"Uh-huh" Tajima watched Mihashi as he looked through all the different pictures on his phone. "Are you trying to impress someone at the festival?"

Mihashi was so caught off guard by the statement that he nearly dropped his phone when his customary spaz attack happened. "NN-No! O-Of course n-not! Wh-Why would I, I, be trying to…impress someone . . ." Mihashi's voice got quieter and quieter as he neared the end of his sentence.

Tajima looked at him with wide eyes, mouth agape, and food at the precipice of his lip as complete shock over took and froze all current bodily functions except for the ones necessary for living. _No way! No freakin WAY! Mihashi figured it out?_ Tajima stayed stupefied for another few seconds while Mihashi glanced around nervously until finally the spell Tajima was under wore off and he was able to choke out, "T-Then why do you wanna look good? Those are some pretty fancy yukatas!" Tajima gestured widely to the phone in Mihashi's hand.

"W-Well, l-last night, w-when we all h-headed home from practice . . ."

"You're going to a festival!" Ruri nearly shouted through the phone after Mihashi had told her. "Aww, I wish I could go! I would love to see you in a yukata Renren! You would look so cute!" Ruri continued to gush into the phone until she was interrupted by the timid voice of her cousin.

"_Ruri! Don't call cute or 'Renren!' And I don't even own a yukata, and even if I did, I wouldn't look good in it at all, so it wouldn't matter either way" Mihashi whined._

"_Renren, you know that's not true! And I can't believe that you don't own a yukata . . . Hey! Y'know what I'm gonna do?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_I'm gonna get you a yukata! I have some money saved up, so I should be able to afford one. And, it'll be the cutest thing you've ever seen too! I should get started on this right away then, now Mihashi, I'm gonna go search online and pick out a bunch of different styles and send pictures of them to your phone, ok?"_

"_H-Huh? B-B-But!"_

"_And make sure that you review each style carefully and give me your honest opinion, got it?"_

"_Bu-But Ru-Ruri . . ."_

"_And if you don't, I'll never forgive you, got it!"_

"A-After that, I, I wasn't able to, to tell R-Ruri no, so, so now, I . . . I'm looking at all these different yukata and I have to-to pick one or else Ruri will get mad at me!" Mihashi's voice grew more and more frantic as his explanation came to an end, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Tajima stared at him when he was done explaining, letting the whole tale sink in for a minute. Then, he let out a loud, disappointed sigh and dropped his head on the desk. While Mihashi flailed about even more in response to Tajima's reaction, said batter was busy cursing the slowness of their ace pitcher and his own stupidity for thinking that even one of them might figure it out on their own.

When he believed that his own personal chastisement was through, he glanced at Mihashi to finally see what he was going on about. Mihashi was still flailing around stuttering out some nonsense in order to explain everything further to Tajima. "I-I s-still don't really c-care about th-the yukata! B-But Ruri s-seemed like she, like she w-would be really upset i-if I didn't, didn't try to consider this thoroughly! B-But I c-can't even chose one! Th-They all look so, so expensive! And, and, and I'm sure th-that I wouldn't l-look good in, in any of them! A-And…!"

Mihashi had long since been in tears over the whole situation and couldn't stop himself from rambling anymore. He was becoming more and more distraught about the whole affair that Tajima eventually just took Mihashi's cell from him, effectively silencing the blubbering pitcher, and started scanning through the different yukata himself.

"These really are some nice yukata!" Tajima remarked as he continued to look. "And, your cousin's got some real good taste," He looked up at Mihashi, "any one of these would look great on you!"

"Bu-But…" Mihashi tried to respond, but couldn't ignore the blush taking over his face. Instead, he submitted to simply sighing and looking up at Tajima, who was back to looking at the pictures. Timidly, he asked, "T-Tajima, do, do you th-think that you c-could help me pick one out? Th-That way, that way R-Ruri won't get mad at me…"

"Alright" Tajima said simply. _I was already doing that anyway_ He continued going through the many pictures. "Your cousin is really serious about this isn't she?"

"Yeah" came the soft reply.

"Hmm, and you really have no idea which one you want?" He glanced at Mihashi skeptically.

"W-Well…"

"I mean, don't you have like a favorite color or something?"

"I-I…!"

"Hey! What about this one?" Tajima smiled broadly as he held up the picture so that Mihashi could see.

"Th-That one?" Mihashi asked as he looked at it, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, why not! I mean it's even red and white and stuff like our uniforms!" The clean up said brightly.

Mihashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't even wear a yukata! I-I mean, wh-what if we go, and, and I'm the only one wearing one?" The tears were coming back.

"Then I'll wear one too! I've got one, so might as well, right?" His smile got even bigger. "So? What about it? Do you like it?"

Mihashi glanced at the yukata again. "I-I guess, I-I mean, y-yeah, I like it. Th-Thanks Tajima, I-I'll text Ruri to, to get that one!" He smiled softly as he took his cell back from Tajima.

While he text Ruri, Tajima's grin grew. "Man, I can't wait for the festival! It's gonna be awesome!"

Mihashi smiled as well and mumbled a quiet "yeah" in agreement.

"Hey, where are Izumi and Hamada?" Tajima asked.

Mihashi had finished his response to Ruri and was putting away of his cell phone when he, too, noticed the absence of the other two. "I-I don't-" He started but the bell ending break sounded, and the two missing persons walked in. Tajima was about to ask where they had been, but their teacher had already started class and was yelling at him to turn and pay attention.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and without incident. Very slowly, in fact, it went by painfully slowly, especially for the baseball team.

They all waited excitedly for the clock to tick away the last few minutes of class and when that final bell rang, they were the first ones out the door.

All of them ran from their respective classes straight to the baseball field. Once everybody got there, their darling coach made a quick and simple "Don't be stupid!" speech for the night then left them to do whatever. They all screamed affirmatively to the speech, then went back to planning the night at the festival.

Soon, everyone was leaving for home, the night's battle plan completed and ready for later. Abe, Mihashi, Tajima and Sakaeguchi were still talking about it as they headed home.

"Ahh! I can't wait for tonight! This is gonna be beyond fun, right Mihashi?" Tajima asked, grinning widely at Mihashi.

"Y-Yeah! I-I can't wait! It, It seems l-like everyone's really excited about tonight" Mihashi replied.

"Well duh! Anyone would be excited to get out of practice! And for a festival? That just makes everything even better! Oh man I can't wait! Hey!" Tajima looked over at Mihashi, his grin growing wider and a little sly. "Did your cousin get you that yukata?"

"You're wearing a yukata Mihashi?" Sakaeguchi asked.

"Uh, uhm, y-yeah, bu-but Tajima's w-wearing one too! R-Right?" He looked nervously at Tajima.

"Of course! I was able to find that one I was telling you about and it still fit too! So, yeah, I am. But back to you, did she get the one that I picked for you?"

"You picked his yukata?" Asked Abe, suddenly.

"Uh-Uh-"

_Surprise, surprise _"Yes, I did! I picked out the perfect yukata for Mihashi! Ain't that right Mihashi?" Tajima threw his arm around the pitcher's shoulders and looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Uh-Uh, T-Tajima helped me p-pick out a yukata" Came the timid reply as Mihashi's face took on a quiet tinge of red.

"Hmph, it better be appropriate!" Remarked Abe. _Mihashi in a yukata?_

"Hey! That's not nice! I picked him out a real good yukata!"

While Tajima and Abe argued about appropriate yukata, Sakaeguchi asked, "Are you excited for the festival Mihashi?"

"Y-Yeah! I-It s-seems like, like it's gonna be fun!" He smiled.

Sakaeguchi also smiled and said, "That's good. Hey, I think I'm gonna wear my yukata too! Alright, see you guys later!" He turned down the road and headed towards his house.

"See ya" Mihashi said quietly, then turned back to the to arguing.

"There is nothing wrong with yukata that expose the leg up to the thigh or ones that expose a lot of chest!" Tajima said heatedly.

"There are plenty of things wrong with that! There is no way I'm allowing Mihashi to wear something like that!" Abe yelled.

"You know that you would love to see Mihashi in something like that!" Tajima yelled back.

Eyes widening and face turning red, Abe bellowed, "Tajima! Mihashi can't-"

"Uh-Uh, A-Abe?" Mihashi fearfully interjected.

"What!" Abe snapped.

Mihashi visibly cringed, hid slightly behind his bike, and stammered, "T-The y-yukata th-that T-Tajima p-picked, picked out, i-is r-really good!" He hid further behind his bike.

"Huh?" The catcher looked slightly confused.

"Hmph, it's like he said, I picked out a _good_ yukata!" Tajima said smugly as he walked over to Mihashi and yanked him up from where he was still hiding. Once the teen was standing, Tajima began gesturing to the pitcher's body. "The bottom goes to here," He pointed to just above Mihashi's ankles, "the sleeves to here," his wrists, "and the collar comes in this close to his neck," then he moved his shirt around some to demonstrate exactly how covered Mihashi was in his yukata. "got it?" He looked at Abe expectantly.

"…" Abe glared at Tajima while his face became even redder. He did a face palm and slowly dragged his hand down his face. _I can't believe, I mean, Argh! I hate you Tajima_ "And you couldn't have just said that in the beginning?"

"Nope!" Came Tajima's cheeky reply.

"Why?" Abe growled.

"Because you looked so cute when you're flustered! Right Mihashi?" Tajima grinned at the pitcher.

Said pitcher had already been getting more and more flustered from Tajima's earlier demonstration of the dimensions of his yukata, and was thus nowhere near mentally able to actually give an intelligible response, so he simply stuttered, "U-Uh?"

"Tajima, shut up. And stop bothering Mihashi with pointless questions." Abe ground out. He looked around at his surroundings real quick then said, "This is me, I'll see you later Mihashi." The pitcher waved and muttered a farewell, "Tajima-"

"I'll see you later too Abe!" Tajima cut him off, waving enthusiastically.

"Go jump in a ditch and die." Came Abe's monotone response as he walked away from the pair.

Tajima froze mid wave. He glared at the retreating back and yelled, "Up yours asshole! Hmph!" Tajima stomped the ground, folded his arms, and pouted.

"Ta-Tajima, I, I'm sure that A-Abe didn't mean that" Mihashi stated quietly.

"Oh, I know." Came his cheery reply. "But enough about him, Mihashi!"

"Y-Yes?"

"We need to get home and get ready! Today's the festival!" Tajima cheered then mounted on his bike. He sped away, heading home.

"Yeah." Mihashi smiled and then followed suit.

* * *

Mihashi's mother drove him to the festival. The pitcher was nervous and was fidgeting with whatever he could get his hands onto. His mother watched her son and smiled softly. When they reached the festival, she hugged her son goodbye, told him to be careful and have fun, then drove off.

Mihashi stood there looking around for the others.

"Mihashi!" Sakaeguchi called as he came towards him.

"Oh! Hi!" He waved at Sakaeguchi, happy that someone else was there.

"Hey! Your yukata looks amazing! I can't believe that Tajima picked it out for you." He nodded appreciatively.

"Ye-" He was cut off by another voice calling their names.

"Sakaeguchi! Mihashi!" Mizutani called.

"Hey!" They both replied. Over the next couple of minutes, many others arrived. Some were wearing yukata, others just casual clothes. Soon, the only ones missing were Abe and Tajima.

"Is everyone here yet?" Asked Hanai. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, a bandana and his glasses.

"No, we're still waiting for Tajima and Abe." Mizutani answered, then he went back to talking to Sakaeguchi and Mihashi. Mizutani wore a simple dark gray yukata and Sakaeguchi wore a deep green yukata.

At that moment, a car pulled up and out came Abe. He told his mother farewell then headed over to the group. He walked over to where Hanai was to let him know that he had finally arrived. Afterwards, he headed over to where Mihashi and the others were talking.

"Hey guys, what's-" Abe was stopped mid-sentence as he finally got a good look at Mihashi. Mihashi was wearing a white yukata with red flowers on all over. In response to Abe's staring, Mihashi steadily got redder and redder, fidgeting with revived vigor at the loose parts of his yukata.

"A-Abe?" He said, trying to get his catcher's attention. "What's wrong?"

"…" _Shit! Talk genius, TALK!_ Abe squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep, calming breath, and muttered, "W-Where's Tajima?"

Mihashi's gaze fell slightly as he replied in a small voice, "T-Tajima? He, He's not h-here yet" _Oh man! Do I look that bad in a yukata? I knew I shouldn't have worn one!_

As Mihashi's eyes welled up with tears threatening to spill over, Abe already moving to ask what was the problem, a van pulled up. It screeched to a stop near the group, causing some of them to jump back to avoid getting hit. Tajima opened the side door, arguing loudly with his mother, and stepped out.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! I got it mom!"

"You better not forget!" She called as she sped away from the group, leaving them stunned.

"Yeah, yeah." He glanced up at his teammates. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, my mom had to run an errand before she could drop me off." He smiled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone simply continued to just stare at the boy. He pouted at them, confused. With hands on hips he huffed, "What?"

Hanai was the first to recover. "What the hell are you wearing Tajima?"

"Waddaya mean?" Tajima was wearing a bright orange yukata. The obi was on backwards, the bottom was bunched up and sticking out at strange angles, exposing his legs from mid-thigh down, and the front flaps weren't folded correctly, revealing quite a bit of chest. "It's a yukata Hanai, duh!"

Izumi burst into a roaring fit of laughter at the spectacle that was Tajima. "Dude, that thing is so fucked up! Who the heck helped you put that on?" He continued to laugh hysterically.

"No one! I can put on a yukata by myself!" He said proudly.

Izumi lost to his own laughter and doubled over, clutching his sides. While some of the others went to check on him, Hanai asked Tajima, "Why is the obi on backwards?"

"It's more comfy that way!" Tajima replied happily.

"The fronts not folded correctly."

"It's hot out, I needed air." Pout.

"Is that why the bottoms all bunched up so high?"

"No, that's because I wasn't able to move _at all_ with it down as far as it was, so I fixed it!"

"And your mother let you go out of the house like that?"

"She didn't even notice." He smiled at Hanai as the teens face became more and more red with embarrassment.

The captain looked at their clean-up for a while longer before sighing in defeat. "Fine, is that everyone?" There was a loud "Yes!" as everyone answered at once. "Alright then, let's go." Hanai started towards the festival followed by his many teammates.

"Mihashi, Mihashi!" Tajima ran over to where the pitcher was, but, before he could even get in another word, he was grabbed by an enraged and flustered looking Abe.

"The hell Tajima!" Abe bellowed.

"I know it's on wrong! Jeez!"

"I don't give a crap about your stupid yukata!" Abe's voice dropped to an enraged whisper. "How could you pick out a, a, a girl's yukata for Mihashi!"

"Huh?" Tajima looked beyond confused as he glanced over at Mihashi and took in the pitcher. "Wow Mihashi! That yukata looks even better on you than I thought it would!"

Mihashi blushed and started to stammer a reply until Abe spoke up again, shaking Tajima to try to rein in his attention. "Focus! How could you do this?"

"It's not a girl's yukata Abe." Tajima said smoothly. At hearing this, Mihashi squeaked and examined his yukata again. Tajima smiled at the pitcher before continuing with Abe. "It was one of the many choices that Mihashi's lovely cousin offered us Abe, and believe it or not, it _is_ a guy's yukata."

"It's got flowers on it for Christ's sake!" Abe cried desperately, shaking Tajima again.

"They're called Dendranthemas" Mihashi said quietly.

"What?" Both Abe and Tajima said together.

"D-Dendranth-themas, R-Ruri said that, that that's wh-what they're c-called, th-the flowers." Mihashi looked down face beat red.

"Aw, Mihashi!" Tajima somehow broke free from Abe's grip and ran to the pitcher, nearly knocking him over in the hug he gave him. "You are too cute!" He cried as Mihashi's face got redder and he flailed about in Tajima's hug. "Don't you think so Abe?" Tajima grinned wickedly at the catcher.

Said catcher, on the other hand, got almost as red as his pitcher. _Maybe I could just yell and glare at Tajima and get this whole thing over with_ "Yeah" He froze for a second, now as red as the pitcher and almost as flustered. "I-I mean…! Damn you Tajima! Let's just get this festival over with!" Abe stormed of to the others muttering to himself while Mihashi lay limp in Tajima's arms.

Tajima nodded his head in satisfaction then turned back to Mihashi. "Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Tajima said as he ran off to also join the others.

"Yeah" Mihashi breathed. _He thinks I'm cute_ Mihashi blushed and smiled happily as he hugged his yukata to himself tightly. He took one last deep breath before joining the others and completing the group.

* * *

"So, what should we do first?" Hanai asked the assembled group.

"Let's go eat!" Said Tajima enthusiastically.

"But we just got here." Whined Mizutani. "Why don't we go play a game or something?" He asked, looking around the group excitedly.

"Aww, but I wanna-" They all began arguing about what to do next until Hanai couldn't take it any longer. "Hey!" He screamed above all the chatter.

"Why don't we all just split up and just go do whatever?" The captain said once he was sure that he had his team's full attention. Slowly, everyone's heads began nodding in agreement, smiles spreading across their faces. All previous arguing changed to animated discussion about who's in whose group.

"Hey Mihashi! Do you wanna be in my group?" Tajima come bouncing over to the pitcher with Hanai following behind him.

"Uh, uh-uhm" Before Mihashi could really reply, an arm was draped around his shoulders. "He's already in my group, and I can see that Hanai is already in your group." Came Abe's voice from his new position next Mihashi.

Mihashi blushed at the sudden contact whilst Tajima turned around to see Hanai behind. "Hanai?" He questioned the boy behind him.

"Uh, Hey Tajima." Hanai said nervously, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to join my group, but if you wanna join Mihashi's group then I can go ask someone else . . ."

He started walking away when Izumi came out of nowhere and caught both Tajima and Hanai in an awkward headlock. "He would _love_ to join your group Hanai, and so would I as a matter-of-fact." He declared as he dragged the two away from the surprised battery. Before going completely out sight, he called back, "Take care you two!" then left.

"Izumi, the hell?" Tajima complained once he got free from the other boy.

"You were be annoying and stupid, so I dragged you outta there before you could make even more of an ass of yourself." Izumi turned to Hanai, who had also got free from his previous confinement. "Sorry for how I treated you captain." He said apologetically.

"It's fine" He shrugged it off. "but, what's going on?"

Izumi cut off Tajima before he even open his mouth. "Don't worry 'bout it." He said cheerily. "Let's go enjoy the festival!" Izumi walked further into the festivals multiple activities, not entirely caring if the other two were following or not.

"Shall we?" Hanai asked the shocked batter next, looking down at him. He was confused, but didn't entirely care at that moment.

Tajima shook his head and looked up at Hanai. He smiled brightly and sad, "Yeah, let's go!" The pair rushed to catch up with Izumi.

* * *

The battery stood still where Izumi had left them, blinking and confused. "So, what do wanna do first?" Abe asked Mihashi.

"Uh-Uh, I d-dunno, I-I haven't b-been to a f-festival in so long . . ." The pitcher's gaze swept across the hustle and bustle of the people attending the festival. His slowly grew wide and excited as he took in all the different stands that surrounded him. Abe watched him carefully until he saw his gaze stop on something. He followed the pitcher's gaze to one stand in particular.

"Do you wanna go check that out?" Abe pointed with the arm that wasn't forgotten around Mihashi's shoulders.

The pitcher slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. I, I mean, if th-that's okay wi-with you Abe-kun." He glanced up shyly.

"Yeah, it's fine by me." Abe answered, glancing down at his pitcher and smiling slightly. The blushing smile he got in response threw Abe off for a second. _Cute!_ He coughed and drew his arms from around the boy's shoulders. "Well, come on then, let's go." Abe quickly said as he took in Mihashi in his yukata once more. _Damn you Tajima_

As they walked over to the stand, Mihashi felt a tickle on his nose. He scrunched and wiggled his nose to try to get it to go away, but the tickle persisted. Abe noticed the pitcher's growing frustration and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just-" Mihashi started until a sudden light from his nose cut him off. He screeched as the lightning bug finally came into view. Swatting furiously at his face, Mihashi ran. Abe stood beyond confused until everything finally sunk in. "MIHASHI!" Abe yelled as he took off after the frightened pitcher.

After running around for a while, Abe found Mihashi just outside the festival grounds. He was curled up into ball near the bank the bank that ran near the area. The pitcher didn't even notice Abe walk up to him, but he did jolt when his catcher laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tremble even more. "Hey, you okay?" Abe asked softly. "What happened back there?"

Sniffling, Mihashi tried reply, "Th-The f-firef-fly . . ."

"Mihashi," Abe stopped him. "don't tell me that you're afraid of fireflies."

Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Mihashi nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. He tucked his head back into its place on his knees. Abe sighed, rubbed Mihashi's back in a soothing way, and said, "There's nothing wrong with that, y'know?"

Mihashi looked up at the contact and shook his head in response to Abe's question. The tears that had been gathering came spilling uncontrollably to dampen his cheeks. He tried to stop, rubbing at his eyes furiously, but no matter how hard he tried, the tears kept flowing. Abe silently watched the display until he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a frustrated growl before taking the sobbing boy into his arms, holding him tight. Once the pitcher was comfortably situated in his lap he yelled at Mihashi.

"I said that there's nothing wrong with being scared! No matter what it is your afraid of, there's nothing wrong with it!" He paused in his tirade, took in a breath and sighed it back out. "Look, just, next time let me know what's up _before_ you go running off, okay?"

Mihashi looked up at Abe. At the beginning, he had been surprised when Abe had grabbed him, but then he began cower as he started yelling at him. Now, Mihashi smiled. He stopped shaking, and with a blush growing steadily on his damp face, nodded and mumbled a quiet, "Okay, Abe."

The catcher smiled and was going to suggest that they get back to the festival, when fireworks started exploding in the sky. Mihashi gasped, sitting up a little in Abe's lap. He turned to the catcher excitedly, his eyes wide and a broad smile on his face. "L-Look, Abe, look!" The pitcher tried to turn back around, but Abe caught his chin and turned him back around. "I will," Abe said slowly, smiling at Mihashi's excitement. "but first, we gotta clean you up some." Then Abe began to wipe the pitcher's tear-stained cheeks based off the light from the fireworks. After the fireworks, the two got up and went to enjoy the rest of the festival.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the wait everyone had to endure and I hope that this chapter makes it somewhat worth it, also, especially now that it's the summertime, I hope to update a pinch more frequently than I have thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except probably a loosely sewn together plotline and some serious procrastination issues!

* * *

_**April 30, 2005**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today Abe-kun and Tajima got into a fight! Right in the middle of practice too! It was so scary to watch, and Abe looked so mad! Poor Tajima, Abe hurt him pretty bad, and Coach says that the problem between them was because of me! I can't even begin to think of what I possibly could have done to upset them like that I'm so worried that it's killing me! What if their friendship is ruined because of me?**_

_**If I really ruined their friendship, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself! That's like, one of the worst things that a person can do! Jeez, I really hope they're able to patch things up between them. Abe and Tajima are some of the most important members of our team, and if they're fighting and not working together, then we're going to have some serious problems because of it. I mean, there's no way we can operate without them!**_

_**I need to talk about something else, otherwise I just end up stressing myself out, but there really isn't much else to talk about. Well, except for that weird thing that Tajima said today, which doesn't make a bit of sense because there's no way me and Abe would be like that, none.**_

_**Heck, sometimes I wonder how come Abe-kun hasn't even abandoned me as a pitcher yet! I know that I'm really a hopeless case and I know that Abe-kun is forever caused trouble by me. If it weren't for Abe-kun and his pitch calling, and everything else that he does for me, I wouldn't have ever become the Ace of the team, I know that, but, there are still times that I wonder why Abe-kun is still with me.**_

_**Any catcher would prefer a pitcher that could actually through a fast fastball, and though I am getting better at my fastball, it's still nothing in comparison to other pitcher, and the few breaking balls that I do know how to pitch still need work as well.**_

_**Still, Abe says that I can pitch, and everyone on the team always compliments me after matches and practices. They really don't need to, and I'm pretty sure that they don't entirely mean it, but it's still nice of them to do that for me, and as long as Abe-kun keeps giving me signs, then, one day, I may be actually worthy enough to deserve their praise.**_

_**Yeah, with Abe-kun's help, I'm sure that my Ace spot will actually be mine, a spot that I've earned.**_

Mihashi looked out the window with a dazed expression on his face while Tajima watched him curiously. The pitcher was so caught up in himself that he still hadn't noticed Tajima just standing there staring at him for the past few minutes, and the cleanup was getting annoyed with being ignored. After waiting a few more seconds to give Mihashi a final chance to notice him, Tajima leaned in close to Mihashi's ear and whispered, "Thinking about Abe?"

The pitcher's eyes opened wide as he jumped up startled not only by the sudden intrusion into his thoughts and concentration but also the by the question itself. "Wh-What?" The boy practically shrieked, his entire face already beyond beat red.

Tajima just clutched his sides while he laughed and said, "So you _were_ thinking about him!"

"Wh-Why ww-would I, I b-be thi-thinking of, of Ab-Abe-kun?" The flustered boy stammered out, trying to make it seem like Tajima's question was beyond absurd, but failing miserably.

"Because we saw you to at the festival!" Tajima exclaimed, now just smiling with an occasional giggle. "Isn't that right Izumi?"

Izumi then popped up next to Tajima, apparently leaving his conversation with Hamada, and stated, simply, "He was holding you while you both watched the fireworks."

With an even redder face, Mihashi's wide eyes looked at them both, unable to speak as the memories of the festival replayed in his head. Tajima watched him then looked at Izumi, he nodded. Looking back at the pitcher, Tajima asked, "You guys goin' out now or what?"

"WHAT!" Mihashi screeched. _M-Me d-dating, dating A-Abe?_ The thought danced in his head whilst he basically passed out in front of his teammates. They watched him curiously for while, Tajima poking him in the forehead, trying to get some sort of reaction.

"Guess the question over stimulated him." Izumi stated matter-of-factly before leaving them to go back to his conversation with Hamada.

"Hmph, guess so." Tajima said to no one in particular as he continued to stare at Mihashi. _Guess I'll get my answer at practice_ The cleanup returned to his seat, feeling slightly jealous that Mihashi had gotten his special someone before him.

At practice, Mihashi couldn't get what Tajima had said out of his head. _There's NO WAY that Abe-kun would ever think of me in that way_ He looked at Abe as he spoke with Shinooka and unintentionally began to pout. _Besides, two guys together? That's just beyond weird, isn't it?_ Mihashi continued to ponder this thought while he cleaned up the field. _Yeah, it is! What the heck was Tajima even thinking when he asked me that? Of course Abe-kun doesn't think of me in that way, because we are BOTH GUYS! Tajima must've been teasing me, yeah, that's it_ "… that's it . . ."

"What's it?" Mihashi jumped into the air and turned to look at the person that had startled him.

"A-Abe-kun?" Abe stared at his pitcher with a confused expression while Mihashi dawned his trademark chicken face.

"Yep, it's me, so what were you muttering about?" Abe asked, beginning to help Mihashi with the cleaning.

"UH! Uhm, . . . nothin' . . .i-im-important . . ." A glorious blush adorned Mihashi's face, surprising Abe.

"Mihashi, is there something you wanna tell me? Are you worried about the upcoming game?" Abe rested his hand on Mihashi's shoulder and looked at him worriedly. "Mihashi?"

Mihashi's blush worsened and Abe unconsciously drew closer to his pitcher, trying to get a better look at him. Tajima watched the two from his spot on the field and sighed. _So I guess they are going out then? I mean, look at Abe! Making Mihashi blush like that! I wonder what dirty things he's telling him to get an expression like that?_ Slowly, Tajima crept closer to the two, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. When he was just about in earshot, Momoe blew her whistle to gather her team around her. _Damn it!_ The cleanup pouted as he followed Abe and Mihashi to where the rest of the team was gathered.

"All right team, listen up! We've got . . ." Momoe began her speech and Tajima got a seat next to Abe.

"So Abe," Tajima whispered, he got a 'hnn' in response. "I gotta know, what did you say to Mihashi to get him to blush like that?"

"Huh?" Came Abe's confused reply.

"Mihashi!" Tajima grinned. "He was blushing so badly!"

"I don't follow."

"C'mon man! I know that you had to have said something _real_ dirty to get the poor kid to blush like that." He dropped his voice even lower. "Maybe you invited him to your house for some after-practice fun?" Tajima nudged Abe while giving him a suggestive look.

Abe, on the other hand, only became more confused and stared at Tajima in pure bewilderment. "Seriously Tajima, I have no idea what your getting at?"

Tajima sighed in frustration. _I knew the boy was dense but_ "Come on! You two are dating now, right? So, what did you do, ask him to have sex with you or something?" Tajima took this chance to glance over at Mihashi, who was sitting between Suyama and Mizutani and listening intently to every word that Momoe said. When he looked back at Abe, the catcher was a very scary shade of red. "Uh, Abe?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The boy shrieked, drawing the attention of their fellow teammates.

"W-Waddaya mean?" Tajima faltered, standing up slightly so that he would be ready to run, if necessary.

Momoe stared to try and intercede at this point while everyone else watched anxiously. "Hey guys, this isn't the time-"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Noticing Tajima trying to escape, Abe pounced on the boy, effectively knocking him over while continuing his interrogation.

"Because I though ya'll were-" Before Tajima could finish his statement, Abe punched him clear across the face to effectively silence him.

"SHUT UP!" Abe screeched getting ready to deal quite a few more blows, but was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist, holding him back.

"ABE! Cut this out, are you crazy?" Hanai yelled, forcefully dragging the enraged Abe off of Tajima.

He tossed away from the cleanup then blocked Tajima from Abe while he continued chastising him. "Your _supposed_ to be one of the Vice Captains, _calm down_!"

Abe snorted and sent a final glare at Tajima before picking himself up off the ground. He looked angrily around the group of people circling him before calling for Mihashi.

"Mihashi! We need to start practicing!" He growled out before stalking away toward the catching area.

"Uh-Uhm!"

"Abe!" Momoe called out sternly then waited until the boy turned around before continuing. "I think we need to have a little chat," A dark and sinister aura appears around her with the onset of her death glare. "_now_!"

The rest of the team visibly shuddered as a collective whole and Abe cringed under the wait of the Coach's glare. She lead him over to the locker rooms. Once she was sure that they were alone and no one was trying to eavesdrop, she looked at Abe. "You wanna tell me what happened back there?"

"Tajima! The idiot thought that…" Abe stumbled over the story, angered immediately. "He said that Mihashi and… He was suggesting that … But there's no way! There's no way that I would… I mean… is he freaking serious!" The poor catcher growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow, wanna try that again?"

Abe took a deep breath and said, "Tajima said that Mihashi and I …" Again he stumbled, and, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the words to come out. _Dammit! Why is this so difficult! All he said was that Mihashi and I, was that Mihashi and I…_ He let out another growl and grabbed his hair in frustration. _Ugh! I just need to calm down_ He looked to the diamond hoping the familiarity of a baseball field would help relax him. His eyes went straight for Mihashi, and he didn't notice until the pitcher happened to glance up and make eye contact with him. Abe immediately looked away, blushing profusely. _What the hell was that?_

Momoe watched as Abe seemingly dealt with some apparently severe inner turmoil curiously. She had watched as the boy quickly looked at the field and then just as quickly looked away, blushing severely. When she followed his line of vision, she found Mihashi looking at the confusedly. Thinking on what little bit of information Abe had been able to sputter out, she decided that maybe it was an issue they needed to work out and, so, waved Mihashi over.

Mihashi, seeing the Coach calling him over, left the mound and quickly trotted over to where Abe was. _I hope he's okay_

_Why can't I just SAY it? It's not like we're actually dating! Heck, I don't even like the boy like…that…_ The sudden pause in his thoughts caused Abe to start beating his head in as a strange form of self-punishment.

"A-Abe-kun?" A gentle but hesitant hand rested itself on Abe's shoulder in a silent plea for him to stop hurting himself.

Abe jolted. "Mihashi!" He said it a little too loud and his voice cracked part of the way through. "Wh-Why are you…?" He glanced at Momoe for some help but she just shrugged.

"I have no idea what's going on but, it seems to have something to do with Mihashi, so you two need to work it out and work it out now, understood?" When they both gave her nods of affirmation she left them to go yell at Mizutani for his horrid batting stance.

And in her wake, a thick nearly tangible cloud of awkwardness surrounded, and attempted to choke, the battery pair.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Mihashi's overwhelming worry for Abe triumphed over his usual timidity. _What if Abe hates me now? Coach said that the problem between him and Tajima had something to do with me…_

A sigh brought Mihashi out of downward spiral of thoughts. "I don't hate you, and the problem with Tajima and me has nothing to do with you." Abe clarified immediately and sternly.

Mihashi spazzed when he realized he had been talking aloud and try to correct himself. "I-I'm sorry! II-I dd-didn't realize I-I w-was ta-talking ou-"

"It's alright, your fine." Abe said, habitually putting his arm around Mihashi's shoulders and moving closer to try and relax his pitcher. However, when Tajima's words started to replay in his head, Abe jumped away from Mihashi, startling the already frantic pitcher.

"A-Abe?"

Abe's eyes were wide and he looked both pissed and confused. _What the hell is wrong with me? Dammit this is all Tajima's fault! Filling my head with the stupid thoughts about liking… about … liking…_ Abe looked at Mihashi. He was shaking now because he was scared that Abe was going to yell at him or something of the like. Abe tried once again to comfort his pitcher, but when he was about to rest his hand on his shoulder he hesitated, thought about Tajima, and pulled his hand back.

Refusing to look at what he knew was going to be a worried and confused expression, the disgruntled pitcher grit his teeth and said, "I'm fine, just… upset… about somethin is all, let's get back to practice." Then he walked off to join the others out on the diamond.

With a moments hesitation, Mihashi followed Abe out onto the field.

* * *

Sorry everybody for taking so very, very long, but I suck at timetables and keeping any form of regular update schedule, so please continue to bear with me! And thanking for everyone that reads and comments and bugs me to write more, becuase I really do need to be yelled at to update inorder to get it done.

Now for the story, I think the ending might be a tad anti-climactic, but when I got there, I couldn't think of any better way to some it up so, yeah, please tell me your thoughts and this chapter as you have been for the others! please, thank you, and apologies always!

;p


	5. Chapter 5

So, I've finally gotten back to this, and after re-reading what I've already posted and I felt even more terrible because of where I left of at, I'm so sorry! Anyways, more apologies later, please enjoy this chapter, although unfortunately there isn't much Mihashi in it.

**Disclaimer:** I will forever own nothing but the story!

* * *

_**May 1, 2005**_

_**Today Abe called Tajima out during lunch and they talked for most of the break. I was really worried that they'd start fighting again or something and I wanted to go with them, but Izumi held me back. He told me that it was something that they needed to work out for themselves so I quietly took my seat and waited. When Tajima came back, I wanted to ask him what had happened, but he ran in and dragged Izumi off somewhere until the end of break! I was even more worried then, but then practice rolled around and it looked like Abe and Tajima had made up! I'm was so so so happy that they did! I was really worried, I wouldn't know what to do if they had both kept fighting, I mean they're both really good friends. And they're super important to the team!**_

_**So now everything is back to normal and we can continue having fun together playing baseball! Although, I still don't understand what had started the whole conflict in the first place. That still worries me only because, even though both Abe and Tajima denied it, coach said that it was somehow related to me. I really don't know what I did to upset them like that. Maybe I should really try to ask about it tomorrow, or maybe not. I don't think they'll really ever tell me, so maybe I should just try not to worry about and just try to be careful around them. If I don't do anything to get on either of their nerves maybe then they won't have a reason to fight!**_

_**Yeah, that sounds good, I'll try to be extra careful and work extra hard from now on, that way there's no way anyone can be upset, right? I hope so.**_

For the rest of practice, and the day, Abe fumed about what Tajima had said. _How on Earth could Tajima have suggested such a thing_ Abe was still trying to piece together everything as he walked through the schools halls that morning. _If it's because I'm always touching him, that's only because otherwise Mihashi would take twice as long to calm down and I don't have the patience to wait for that!_ Abe's internal ramblings were starting to manifest themselves as disturbing grumbles and random passersby were starting to stare worriedly. When Abe noticed this he ducked into what looked like an empty hallway to evade the few students milling the halls. Once he was out of sight, Abe paused, leaned against the wall and began trying to collect himself.

_I can't keep letting this bother me!_ He took two very deep slow breaths and started thinking about everything again. _Tajima can have his stupid moments, but for him to think something like this is just unbelievable! Seriously, what would honestly make him think this?_ Abe thought carefully about this for the first time since it was brought up. _I know I take care of Mihashi and pay him extra attention, but that's ONLY because he's still pretty shy and prone to panic. An when he gets all flustered like that he can't concentrate on his pitching and . . . Ok, wait, that's a lie, I don't think that there is anything that can actually prohibit Mihashi from concentrating on his pitching. So, then the reason I help him out when he gets all flustered is because, well . . ._ This thought caught Abe off guard a little bit. This is because, after all this time, he had stopped thinking about why it was his job to help the pathetic pitcher and just did it. It was easier that way or else Abe was worried that he'd end up beating the crap out of him. _Yeah, that's right! When we first met, his wimpy attitude was enough to make me always wanna just strangle him and now it's just become a habit! That's all there is to it!_ Abe sighed out the breath that he had apparently started holding at some point in his mental musings.

Now satisfied with his conclusion, he popped off the wall and headed to class, deciding to set Tajima straight during lunch and get rid of this misunderstanding for good.

Tajima gently touched his cheek as he examined it for about the fifteenth time that morning. Wincing at the sharp sting that spread throughout the discolored skin, he sighed and left the boys bathroom. _Stupid Abe_ Tajima glared at the floor as walked through the halls with no particular destination in mind. _He didn't hafta hit me like that, and damn can he throw a punch!_ Tajima stopped by a window and looked out. He could see the baseball field from here. It looked empty, which made since because classes were going to start soon, not that he really cared. Still, as upset as he was with everything, he would still go otherwise he could get in trouble and put his baseball time at risk _And disappoint Hanai too_ Tajima leaned on the windowsill still looking wistfully down at the dirt diamond. _I wonder if Abe is still upset at me. I hope not, or else practice is gonna suck. And, if things stay like this it'll really worry Hanai. It's gotta be hard on captains when players fight like this, especially if one of them is a vice captain. _Tajima sighed. _I gotta go apologize to Abe and clear the air or else I'll never be able to . . . is that Izumi and . . ._ His vision snapped into focus as he saw Izumi and Hamada walking out of the changing rooms down below. Although he really couldn't clearly see it, Tajima swore he saw Hamada with a bright blush on his face. _Oh my Gosh!_ Tajima hopped up and was all set to run down to the field and confront the two of them when the warning bell rang. _Dammit!_ He then about faced and ran to his classroom instead.

Hamada and Izumi rushed in just as the bell finished ringing. They rushed to their seats and after a quick warning glare from the teacher, class started. Once the teacher seemed fully immersed in his lesson, Tajima scribbled a quick note and passed it to Izumi.

"_Hey Izumi! What were you doing in the changing room with Hamada? ;)_"

Izumi looked at the note, then the slightest of blushes appeared on his cheeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before scribbling a short reply.

"_We're in class._" Tajima pouted.

"_Aww, come on! I tell you when developments happen, sort of!_" Izumi was starting to glare at Tajima despite himself.

"_Later, now's not the time_" And with that, Izumi made it a point to focus solely on the teacher in front of him.

_Hmph, fine!_ Again Tajima pouted, but was still satisfied that he'd be able to find out eventually. Although it felt as though waiting was going to kill him from the anticipation. Still, it helped him to stay awake in class until, finally, it was time for break. He didn't hesitate, jumping to go grab Izumi, who had also already gotten up and was on the move, and force the information out of him. "Hey Izumi!" He called.

Izumi looked up at the hyperactive clean-up in front of him. He had been hoping to make an escape, but since that didn't seem possible he turned and regarded his friend. "Ye-"

"Hey Tajima, can I talk to you for a second?" Abe had just come into their classroom, successfully granting Izumi, who waved a quick goodbye with a smirk, his escape.

_So close!_ "Yeah, sure Abe! What's up?" Tajima answered casually as he walked over to where Abe was waiting for him by the door.

"Uhm, well I wanted to talk to you about" Abe glanced at Mihashi who was watching them from where he sat with Hamada and Izumi. "yesterday."

All of a sudden Tajima remembered everything that had happened between them and gasped. He grabbed Abe's wrist and dragged the poor catcher down a few hallways until he felt that they were in a good place to talk. _I can't believe I actually forgot!_ "Abe, about yes-"

"Why did you drag me all the way out here?" Abe was looking a little annoyed.

Tajima just shrugged. "I felt it would be easier to talk without having to worry about Mihashi and them listening in." Abe shrugged slightly in what Tajima assumed was stubborn agreement. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you too." Tajima bowed. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day, it was stupid and out of line."

"It's fine, I was more out of line than you. I shouldn't have hit you like that." Abe also bowed apologetically.

Tajima leaned up a bit and grinned. "So, have you finally come to admit your secret feelings for Mihashi?"

Abe's eyes went wide as he clenched his fists, his anger slowly starting to bubble up in him again. _Keep calm, this is what you came here for._ "I don't have any 'secret feelings' towards Mihashi. In fact, I came ask why you think that so I can tell you you're stupid."

Both boys were now standing upright again, looking across at each other. "Well," Tajima began. "It's because of the way you act around him."

"I thought so, you should know that I only treat him that way because otherwise I'd end up punching him." Abe stated simply.

"Really? Are you sure that's all it is?" Tajima was looking at him very seriously, which was admittedly making Abe worry a bit.

"Yes, what other reasons would there be?" Abe regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth, but the die was cast and Tajima was answering.

"Because of the way you look at him." Tajima smirked.

"Huh?" _That's it? That's what makes him think that I like him, 'because of the way I look at him'? That's all?_ That one statement was apparently enough to shake the foundations of his earlier conclusion.

At Abe's brilliant follow up, Tajima continued. "So you really haven't noticed huh? Oh well, I promised Izumi that I'd stop meddling so I let you figure it out from that!" Tajima smiled and started to race off.

However, Abe had recovered enough from his confusion to grab him before he could get too far away. "What do mean by how I look at him?"

"Abe, I really shouldn't tell you more than what I already have, you just gotta figure it out for yourself like the rest of us." He tried to tug free of Abe grip. _Maybe if I hurry this along I can still talk to Izumi_

But Abe still wouldn't let go. His mind whirling once again with thoughts about his timid little pitcher. _How I look at Mihashi? I don't think it's much different from how I look at anyone else. I mean, the only really difference is that I look for him a little more than others, but that's only because I have to! Otherwise that idiot will wind up doing something stupid and freaking out about it. It's not like I really pay him any special attention or anything, just necessary attention like I was saying before_ Abe's grip loosened part way through his internal rant giving Tajima the chance he needed. He pulled his arm free and looked at the extremely confused boy next to him. It seemed as if Abe's thoughts were swirling and that was showing on his face as his scowl got deeper and deeper with the concentration he was using. Tajima sighed and decided he couldn't leave his friend in this pitiful state.

"Hey Abe, I'll give you a hint." Abe glanced up at that, his thoughts momentarily quieting. "Who do you look at the most when we're all practicing?"

Confused, Abe just stared at Tajima blankly, who sighed as response. "Just think about it, okay?" And with that, Tajima darted off to class leaving Abe alone with his thoughts.

_Of course I stare at Mihashi the most, we're a friggin' battery! I'm always staring at him! And when he's batting I watch him because he's still not that great a hitter, so obviously I'd worry, especially since his pitching is facing the pitcher. And when we're in the dugout I watch him because he gets flustered and fidgety over the dumbest things. Same with when we're in the changing rooms! There's also the fact that he's clumsy, it's like he tries to trip over everything. Then there's the fact that he scares so easily too! Like at the festival with the firefly, how he just tore off in some random direction. How can you not wanna look after someone as cute as that?! Especially when he's in that yukat-_ Abe cut off that thought, not fully realizing where his mental rant had taken him. "How . . . do I look at Mihashi?"

With the bells ringing signaling the end of break Abe walked back to his classroom, that one question on repeat in his mind.

Practice was strange to say the least. Well, for some anyway. Tajima had actually made it back to class in time to quickly drag Izumi into a corner and ask him about that morning.

"So?" Tajima had asked excitedly.

"It's not like it's all that important." Izumi had still been trying not to divulge anything to Tajima. _I can't believe how unlucky I am_

"Come on! I already know that you totally like him and that you've been working on telling him for like weeks now!" Tajima had at least had the decency to whisper, even if barely.

Izumi had finally caved with a sigh. "I told him this morning."

_Ah yeah, happy-dance!_ Tajima grinned hugely. "So, what did he say?"

At this, a faint blush had appeared on Izumi's cheeks and he had mumbled softly, "He likes me, too . . ."

"I still can't believe he likes you back!" Tajima was still giddy about it, much to Izumi's torment. _I knew I shouldn't have told him_ But Izumi had to admit to himself that he had wanted to tell somebody. A small smile graced his lips as he continued to ignore his idiot friend as he continued to gush.

Abe on the other hand, was not in such a happy-go-lucky mood. The thought Tajima had left him with had troubled throughout his entire class period so much that Hanai had started to worry about him.

"Hey Abe wait up!" Hanai had called as Abe had tried to leave so that maybe he could have two more minutes alone with his thoughts before he had to go to practice.

The catcher had sighed and stopped, waiting for Hanai to reach him. "What is it Hanai?"

Hanai flinched at the sharp tone. "I was just wondering if you're still upset at Tajima or something?" He'd stated simply.

Abe had growled. "No, we cleared things up at lunch."

"Then what are you upset about now?" Hanai had asked, getting mildly annoyed at how moody Abe could get.

"Just something stu-" Abe had paused for a moment and looked at Hanai with a strange expression. "Hey Hanai, do you like someone?"

The seemingly random question had caught the captain completely off guard at the time causing him to stutter his response. "Wh-What? Wh-Why do you ask?"

"How do you know if you like someone, what gives it away? Is it . . . Is it the look in your eyes or s-something like . . . that?" Hanai had watched as the catcher seemed to become more and more desperate towards the questions end.

He'd hid his blush with a cough and answered carefully. "Well, all I know is that when I'm near the person I like, I tend to be more aware of them. I watch them more closely than others and I worry about how they're doing. And I guess, to answer your specific question, my eyes may take on a gentler look to them as I watch said person."

Abe had listened carefully but had still seemed pretty confused, so Hanai had asked innocently. "Why do you ask, is there someone you like?"

With that Abe had jolted and given his full attention to Hanai. "N-NO! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW" And had stormed away after that outburst.

Hanai had just stood there for a moment, watched Abe hurriedly leave before he shook his head and said, "So, I'll take that as a yes . . ." and followed after Abe toward the field.

Now, Abe was still fuming and flustered but now he had even less of an understanding as to why. _Dammit all! Why the hell am I so upset! I've already reasoned, quite logically mind you, that I don't like Mihashi, at least, not like that! So why did I instantly think of Mihashi when Hanai had asked me that? I mean, I haven't had a crush on anybody since like grade school or something so of course I don't like anyone, especially Mihashi!_

Abe was doing hitting practice right now, while Mihashi was throwing to one of the other batters in the cage. Unfortunately, Abe couldn't help but notice how he was always checking Mihashi's stance and such while he pitched in between his own machined pitches. He cursed himself and tried to focus solely on hitting the ball. When he still couldn't stop glancing over at Mihashi, he decided to instead force himself to look at the others who were batting.

Mizutani was in the other cage next to him and he appeared to be working on how to pull his arms in like he had during that one game in the tournament. He was doing fairly well for the most part for someone who just learned exactly what pulling your arms in actually meant. _ His form still needs some help though_ Abe thought absently as he checked on Mihashi again. _Crap_ He turned away instantly. _Shoot, focus on something else!_ So Abe looked towards his other team members, who were running laps it seemed.

_That's probably what we're gonna end up doing after this_ He thought as he hit another ball. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shino'oka caring a mound of papers and bins nearby. She was walking near the cages in order to hopefully stay out of the way of the runners until she safely got to the dugout with her delivery. That is until Mizutani hit the ball wrong causing it to hit one of the bins that the team manager was carrying. This led her to jump and lose balance of the now precarious pile of stuff in her hands causing her to topple over into one of the pitching machines. Said machine then continued to shoot balls around on the ground, one of which rolled under Mihashi's foot as he was stepping down to pitch the ball. Mihashi was now falling to the ground practically head-first with a frantic Abe rushing over to catch him.

Grabbing him at the last second, Abe was able to stop Mihashi from smashing his head into the dirt, however, because the rescue was so sudden, Abe had bowled into knocking him over in the other direction. They landed together with Abe's back in the dirt and Mihashi lying on his side on top of him. All the commotion had brought the other teammates over to check and see if everyone was alright. Mizutani had at some point shut off the machine and it looked like Oki was checking on Shino'oka while the others picked up the scattered objects she had been carrying.

Abe groaned and glanced at his pitcher, who was still lying on him in shock. "Hey, you okay?" Abe asked, shaking his exposed shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I think s-ss-so . . ." Mihashi was now trying to collect himself.

"Thank goodness." Abe said relieved, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

It was then, as Abe smiled and looked down at his pitcher that realization struck him.

'_**Because of the way you look at him.'**_

'_**Well, all I know is that when I'm near the person I like, I tend to be more aware of them. I watch them more closely than others and I worry about how they're doing. And I guess, to answer your specific question, my eyes may take on a gentler look to them as I watch said person.'**_

The smile that forcefully took over his face without hesitation and the softening he felt overcoming his eyes he now understood what they were. _So, is this the . . . the g-gentleness . . .?_ Abe looked down at Mihashi again, who had still not gotten up yet because Abe was still holding down his shoulder, and he still felt the pull on lips and the softness in his eyes. _The way I . . . look . . . Oh shit._

* * *

So there it is! Abe finally admits that he likes Mihashi and now Abe turmoil may begin! I'm still super sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter, I'm a terrible person I know, but I can promise that I am gonna finish this story, so just hang in there a little bit longer, and thank you thank you thank you so much to everyone who comments, favs, and alerts this story, you are all beyond wonderful people and the reason that I was finally able to bring myself to sit down and write, thank you so much!


End file.
